The Mission
by Maxy's Momma
Summary: When a new cowgirl comes to riverbend Sam and jake don't know what to think of the mysterious multi-talented Lanay.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Forester was lunging the beautiful ebony filly in the round pen, when the truck pulled up. It was a denim colored chevy, Sam smiled as the handsome half-Shoshone cowboy climbed out of the truck and gave her his normal lazy tomcat grin. Sam and Jake had now been going out for about 3 months. Jake walked over and stoob by the fence while Sam finished working Tempest. The filly was still black and probably wouldn't inherit her sire's beautiful silver coat. Jake and Sam walked the filly into the barn in comfortable silence to find Laney, the new cowgirl they had hired now that Dallas couldn't work as hard with all his arthritis, talking on a cell-phone no one even knew she owned in rapid French. She broke off and switched to English as soon as she realized they were there.

"Yeah….ok, see you soon." She then hung up.

"ummmmm….we didn't mean to….ummm….interupt." Sam stuttered while Jake rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort.

"It's okat, neither of you speak French right?"

"No I don't." Sam said while Jake gave a slight shake of his head being the normal silent Jake, Sam knew and loved.

Laney quickly exited the barn throwing back a quick "I'm heading into town."

"Soooo what do you think of her?" Sam asked Jake as soon as Laney had driven over the bridge,

"I don't know, she doesn't really tell us much about her history."

"Yeah…I know…wait didn't you take French?"

"Yup."

"Well what was she saying?"

"Somthin 'bout 'The mission must be completed soon, or not all of us may make it home.' Whatever that means."

**Soooooo what do you think about Laney? I've been having dream like every night for a while now and I figured I could write it down. Please Review the next chapter should be longer this just sorta an introduction.**

**Love Ya guys!**

**Harley-MaxRide-PhantomStallion**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Jake both exited the barn both puzzling over what Laney had said. Suddenly Jake looked up and said to Sam

"Hey, do you want to go get something from Clara's?"

"Wow Jake, always the one thinking of food!" Sam replied with a laugh. "Sure."

"Alright, let's go."

The two teens walked over to Jake's truck and drove into Darton.

After they finished eating Sam and Jake walked back outside, what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks.

**Dun Dun Duuunnnnn…ok I'm not that evil. Now…ON WITH THE STORY!**

There leaning against Linc Slocum's brand-new truck was Laney. But that wasn't what surprised them, she was wearing a denim mini-mini skirt a low cut halter top that showed she had a belly-ring and cowgirl boots and a cowgirl hat, but still that wasn't what really stopped them-Laney. Was. Kissing. Linc. Slocum.

Sam screamed then turned around and puked into the bushes, Laney and Linc pulled away and Linc glared at Sam while Laney tried to glare and look upset but Jake and Sam could both see the disgust and humor in her eyes.

Linc put his arm around her waist kissed her quickly on the lips-earning another gag from Sam then walked over to where Sam and Jake where standing.

"May _**we**_ help you?" Linc drawled in a horrible excuse for a western accent, while Laney just grinned at them amusement plain on her face.

Jake and Sam where both stunned into silence and watched in pure disgust as Linc's hand slowly moved down until it was resting on Laney's butt. Jake saw Laney flinch slightly but just ever so slightly.

"Ummmm…" Sam began and Jake quickly finished for her

"No sir, we were just leaving."

They drove back to River Bend. About a half hour later they saw Linc's truck pull up and watched as Linc got out walked around and opened Laney's door for her, then he pushed her against the truck and kissed her. Laney pulled away saying something about

"I have to get back to work."

Linc stepped back then watched Laney's butt as she walked into the bunkhouse.

Sam and Jake walked in shortly after her needing to grab some supplies for Dallas, only to find Laney swearing and screaming in multiple languages to someone on her blue-tooth, as she paced the kitchen waving around a bar of soap.

Sam and Jake didn't know what the soap was for but soon found out as Laney pauses to let the other person on the line speak and started sucking on it, grimacing at the taste.

"Wrahvr" She said suddenly into the phone-paused, took the soap out, spit into the sink and said,

"Whatever" enunciating each sound.

She paused for a second longer then let out a sound of annoyance and distress before hanging up and taking the blue tooth out of her ear.

She then walked over to the sink and started to squirt water straight into her mouth, then spitting then squirting again, until Jake cleared his throat.

Laney spun around woth such grace and agility it was amazing and snapped

"What do you want?"

Jake and Sam both were taken aback. Sam was the first to recover

"You know what, I don't know who you think you are flouncing around here, you know I thought you were different but apparently you are just a gold-digging Rachel!" With that she spun on her heel and started to exit the bunkhouse, until Laney grabbed her arm.

"Right now, I am making a big decision and I need you guys to trust me-and you can't tell ANYBODY what I am about to tell you."

Both responded with a nod.

"There are some things you don't know about me, the biggest being…"

**OOOHHHHHH CLIFFY!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WANT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN AND THAT REALLY ISN'T ASKING A LOT! Thank you to Jenna and God'srider who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Love ya'll!**

**Harley-MaxRide-PhantomStallion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer….I OWN IT ALL MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**(muffled thud.)**

**(whining) "QUINN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS S INTERUPT ME WHEN I AM BEING EVIL?**

**BECAUSE…**

"**Harley-MaxRide-PhantomStallion does not own anything sadly we all belong to TF."**

**Bite Me! **

**(sounds of fight)**

**(glass craking)**

" **MAXINE QUINN BIT ME!!!"**

"**YOU TOLD ME TOO"**

"**DID NOT"**

"**DID TOO"**

"**DID NO-"**

"**SHUT UP!!!" all the Ely brothers.**

_There are some things you need to know about me, the biggest being…_

"I'm not who you think I am. My real name Elaina Elizabeth Marquis, Princess of England and heir to the royal throne. When my mother received death threats for both her and me she sent me away to a academy in New York called Caiman Industries Academy, or CIA. I went there for 7 years and now I am the best of the best, the top of the list, I am a Spy. I recently found out that my mother was recently murdered and I think that Slocum had something to do with it. That is why I was kissing him and have come to investigate. Some other members of my team are here. Nick, Ty, and Freddy. They have all been lying low living in an old abandoned house on the outskirts of town and I have been supplying them with the necessities."

She said this all really fast so it took me and Jake a second to comprehend it but when we did I fainted.

Jake POV

After all this was said Sam fainted and landed in my arms as I took a step back leaning against the door frame to steady myself.

**Ok I know it is extremely short but I want to know what people think of this before I continue.**


	4. SORRY AN

OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVN'T UD RECENTLY I HAVE BEEN SOOO BUSY MY HORSE RETIRED AND I HAVE JUST STARTED RIDING A NEW HORSE AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO SPEND AS MUCH TIME WITH HIM AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!! I ALSO HAD MAP TESTING(MISSOURI ASSESMENT PROGRAM) AND WE JUST FINISHED AND NOW I HAVE HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK SO ANYONE WITH ANY IDEAS CAN PM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chappy 4!

**OK I AM UPDATING HOLD THE SPORKS!!!!(they are the most dangerous weapons you know)**

**Anywhoo…the characters are mine and if you have any different thought just bngftdtvbjgbhjgj**

**Harley-MaxRide-PhantomStallion does NOT own all the characters and if she says differently I will tie her to a chair and keep her away from chocolate, (ahhhhh), food, (nooooooo), and her horse until she admits it.**

**OWWWWW!!!!! SHE BIT ME!!!!!**

**QUINN YOU ARE SUCH A MHYRFGHBNMHBHJTTYR!!!!!**

**MOMMY! SHE BIT ME AFTER YOU JUST SAID NO BITING!!!!**

Jake POV

Laney and I placed Sam on Laney's bed where she soon woke up looked at Laney and…laughed?

"OMG!!! HAHAHAHA I..I..IHAHAHA I HAD A DREAM THAT ….TH…THAT…YOU WERE A PRINCESS!!!!!! AND Y-HAHAHAHA YOU WERE A HAHAHAHAHA SPY!!!!!!"

"I am."

Sam then preceded to faint again. (**Then they all lived happily ever-after until a wave of chocolate hit and they all drowned.) **When she woke up again we all decided to ride out and talk more where somebody won't just walk in.

On the Range-Laney POV

We had been riding for about 2 hours when a flash of white appeared on the horizon heading towards us.

"Blackie…" Sam started to say but trailed off when a horse appeared chasing the wild stallion.

"Who is tha-…" I began to ask until a gunshot echoed off the canyon walls, the horse reared up and hit the ground in a headlong- full out sprint the second I heard the gun shot I was riding at the rider.

As soon as the rider spotted me he slowed his horse to a walk and waited for me.

"Hello Princess." He stated calmly.

All kinds of thoughts were racing through my head, but I ignored them all and focused on one,

"Who are You"

"My name is Flickinger but you can call me Flick I am here to kill you."

As soon as he had that out I had out my small revolver I always carry with me, two gunshots echoed off the canyon walls,

"LANEY!!!!!"

Then it all went black.

BACK AWAY!! AWAY I SAID! (WAVES GIANT SPORK LIKE A SWORD INFRONT OF BODY FOR PROTECTION FROM ANGRY MOBS!)

"I WILL UD SOON I PROMISE BUT THER IS A BUT! I WANT 7 REVIEWS OF WHAT PEOPLE THINK HERE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	6. Chapter 5

**I didn't get 7 reviews ******** (whining)**

**Quinn-awwwwww will a kiss make it better? **

**Yes!**

**Starts making out until Quinn bites my neck,**

**Quinn-HA!!! REVENGE IS SOOOO SWEET (did ya catch that that is the title of her other story :P)**

**Me-Maxine!!!!!!!**

**Jake- You guys are sooo…so JUVANILE!!! **

**Me&Quinn-OMG JAKE JUST SAID A FULL SENTENCE AND USED A BIG WORD AND LOST HIS TEMPER AND YELLED!!! EEEEEPPPPP**

**Me-AND YOU JUST SOUNDED REALLY GAY EEEPPP!!!! **

**Quinn-You still loves me though ******

**Your right I do**

**Quinn- Even though you don't own me or anyone else except for Laney?**

**Me- Yes, although I do love Laney, I do after all own her, and since I own her she is wherever I want her to be, plus she is really pretty-oooh! I control her! Laney you are now my lover!**

**Quinn-I thought I was your lover!**

**Me-You are I was just making you jealous- worked didn't it**

**Quinn-yes.**

Jake POV

"LANEY!" Sam yelled and started galloping towards where she had fallen, just as out of the woods burst 3 guys, Flick saw them and pivoted Rhino and galloped off.

2 of the guys went after him drawing 1 drawing a tranquilizer gun and shooting Rhino in the rump, Rhino stumbled then fell. Flick jumped off and started running. I didn't see what happened next because I heard Sam gasp.

The other guy had gone to Laney where he and Sam where now trying to stop the bleeding coming from her lower torso.

Snapping out of my trance, I jumped into action and ran over to help, the guy had a bunch of medical equipment and was checking out the rest of her body while Sam held gauze to the wound, her hands covered in blood, she looked oddly calm for the situation.

"How can I help?" I asked

"There's not much you can do but could you ride threw those woods to the house we're staying in and grab the stretcher."'

"Sure"

Just then all the other guys got back one looked pissed,

"How is she? And Who the hell are you two?" The pissed one asked

"TY! Be nice! She should be ok if we stop this bleeding, the bullet missed all the vital organs and I have some blood back at the house. This is Sam, and Jake, Sam's dad owns Riverbend and Jake works there, training horses, I am Freddy, that's Ty" He said pointing to the pissed one who gave a nod, "and Nick" "Howdy", he said in an oddly feminine voice.

Just then Laney woke up and started to say something

"Ni-Ni-Nick", she started but the end was just a whisper, Nick kneeled down and his hat fell off letting loose long silky hair, maybe I should say her hat fell off…oops.

"I'm here, Laney"

"He works for Linc"

She said then passed out again.

"THAT SON OF A BI-"

"NICOLE! LANGUAGE!!" Freddie yelled

"Sorry"

Freddie then turned to me "Stretcher?"

Oh Crap- "Oh my god! I am so sorry I'll go get it now"

I jumped onto Witch's back and galloped off towards the abandoned house.

Sam POV

After Jake went to get the stretcher, Nick noticed I was crying,

"Oh Sweetie, Ty, apply pressure to that wound."

Ty came over and put his hand where mine were, I looked down at my hands they were covered in blood- a lot of blood. I started full out balling now, I had only held myself together since Jake was her and I knew he would call me a crybaby. I had never experienced a situation like this-there was just so much blood- and even though I just met Laney a couple days ago I really like her we get along great.

"Come here" Nick said pulling me into her arms, "Shhhhh..It's ok she'll be alright, she's very tough, and she's had worse, its ok, shhhh.." she said. Hearing her voice and knowing she was there helped me calm down a little, and I think she knew that.

Jake came back with the stretcher a couple minutes later, I was so exhausted and freaked out, and now that the adrenaline had worn off I fell asleep in Nick's arms.

Jake POV

After I got back with the stretcher Sam fell asleep in Nick's arms, I helped Freddie and Ty get Laney on the stretcher then we carried it back to their little house, me and Freddie carried her, Ty caught all the horses and lead them and Nick carried Sam.

We got to the house and Freddie started giving Laney some blood he got out of a freezer.

Sam woke up 5 minutes later, she took in the scene, got a really stressed look then came and curled up on my lap burying her head in my chest.

"Ok now that she's awake we can tell you the plan" Nick said her and Ty both sitting on the couch opposite us, "Since Flick got away, you guys are in danger you are going to need to stay here with us, someone has been sent to tell both your families that you are safe and will return home shortly"

I silently nodded and felt Sam do the same.

Nick showed us two different bedrooms we could stay in and then I carried the now asleep Sam into hers, I layed her on the bed, said goodnight kissed her on the forehead and left.

I had just layed down in my own bed, and closed my eyes when I heard Sam in the doorway.

"Jake?"

"Yea baby?"

"Can I sleep with you I don't want to be alone."

Her request surprised me, but how could I say no to the beautiful girl standing in the doorway, asking to sleep in my arms.

"Of coarse"

She walked over and layed down next to me, I drew her into my arms and held her close, it felt so right. She had on shorts and a tank top nick had loaned to her and I had on my boxers, she looked truly beautiful and the feel of her bare stomach that the tank exposed pressed against my abs, felt perfect, and even after today's events, I was in heaven.

**Wow I really got into that, I may have to change the rating later, I love writing romance, I want 5 reviews before I update, and is this long enough for you guys? Tell me what you think, I want constructed critisim not just "ud soon" because I will not count that towards the 5.**

**Peace out! Maxy's Momma- I changed my name by the way, that horse I told about in my author's note, now belongs to me!!! I named him Max he is a 20yr old 16.1hh thoroughbred gelding with a dark bay body and 2 white socks on his rear legs.**


	7. AN MWAHA

Those of you who are reviewing, thank you very much but, that's not the review I want I want constructive criticism, not just "UD soon" I want something like This is good this is good but maybe you should work on this, ok? I am not updating until I get 5 of those.

~ Maxy'sMomma

You guys don't even get a fun AN 1. Because Quinn isn't here and 2. Because you didn't review well.


	8. Chapter 6

**Me:(groggily) Where am I? What happened?**

**Suddenly a computer with a word document opened is set on the steel table in front of me.**

**I saw the shadow of a few men standing in the room 2 guarding the door, one behind me, one standing against the wall across from me, and one sitting on the other side of the table, he had put the computer in front of me.**

**Stranger: You my dear are in the room where you will make magic with the words you type. Oh and we drugged you.**

**Me: Quinn.**

**Quinn(stranger):Yeah? I mean uhh who?**

**Me: Attendance check! Bryan?**

**Bryan:Here**

**Me: Kit**

**Kit: Here.**

**Me:Adam?**

**Adam:Here!**

**Me:Nate?**

**Nate: Yepp**

**Me: I knew it.**

**Quinn: Fine then update it now, or I'll bite you.-phone rings- Hello?**

**Maxine: I SAID NO BITING**

**Quinn:What-How-but-uh-how does she know?-shaking head-**

**Maxine:mothers know all.**

**Me:anywho. On with the storay! I don't own them blah blah blah**

**Sorry for not updating blah blah blah. Yeah.**

Laney pov

"Ouch! Fucking son of a bitch" I said as I started waking up to Freddy trying to dig the bullet out of my stomach. "You could have numbed me first! SHIT!"

"Language!" Nick says from across the room.

"Yes I am speaking English, Ow!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"No problem Sergeant Sarcasm." I responded scowling.

"Hey guys" Ty said walking into the room.

"SON OF A BITCH" I screamed as Freddie was a little rough trying to get the bullet out.

"Coming mommy!" Ty said slowly backing back out of the room.

"fuuuck!" This was getting painful.

Freddie started pulling the bullet out ripping flesh on his way.

"MOTHER FUCKER! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

Sam pov

I woke up in Jake's arms to the sound of someone screaming from the living room.

I gently woke up Jake, that boy could sleep through anything.

"Yeah baby?" Jake asked half asleep.

"What's going on?" I asked as a particularly profound scream echoed through the house.

That woke Jake up.

"I have no idea. Let's go see."

We stood up and Jake pulled on some pants, we then walked out the door running into Ty.

"Bro, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Surgery," He simply replied.

That sparked my interest. Surgery? I walked into the living room and immediately regretted it.

Laney was lying on bloody sheets spread out on the long, wooden coffee table in the middle of the living room. Nick was sitting on the couch with feet on said table while Freddy was kneeling next to it digging around in Laney's wound.

"fuuck." Laney simple said, wincing with the pain. That was probably where the screams had been coming from.

I sat next to Nick on the couch and Jake sat next to me. I tried to avoid looking the events happening right in front of me.

"MOTHER FUCKER! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" Laney screamed as Freddie pulled the bullet out. Blood immediately started squirting out after it.

Nick immediately grabbed gauze and started applying pressure as Freddie grabbed a dish for the bullet.

"TY GE TIN HERE AND HELP US" Nick screamed as blood soaked through the gauze she was holding.

"Why me? Whyy meeee?" Laney kept repeating as Ty entered the room, took in the scene and grabbed some more blood and got it hooked up to Laney.

"It's ok baby," Ty muttered, gently kissing her on the lips, "You've had worse." He added grinning, she grinned back and I now noticed how cute of a couple they are.

Wait. She's had worse?

I tried to look past the blood and when I did I noticed scars all over her body. I looked at the shirtless Ty and noticed multiple scars on his torso too, particularly a large one coming down from his left shoulder almost to his hip.

He noticed where I was looking.

"Knife fight two years ago." He said it like it was nothing, like it was normal.

Nick had finally managed to get the bleeding to stop and had bandaged the wound completely. Laney had received a full bag of blood so she pulled the needle out, grabbed a cotton ball and taped it over the spot then sat up, leaning against Ty for support.

For the next 30 minutes all 4 of them pointed out different scars and told us how they got them.

Freddie on his back, "Whipped for information."

Two small dots on Nick's side, "super powered electric cattle prong."

A series of small scars all over Laney and Ty's bodies, and a few on Nick and Freddie's legs, "Nasty electric barbed wire, it was hidden we got stuck, they saved us, that's how we became a team." Laney told us looking lovingly at Ty and the other two team members.

"That was 6 years ago, we've been best friends since."

"How old were you?" I whispered.

"15." She replied.

Wow, it seemed as if their lives at been a serious of injuries.

"That's just the sad parts though," said Nick, "There are happy times too."

"We saved a 3 year old from getting killed to retrieve a microchip inside her stomach."

"We put a rapist and murderer behind bars."

"We stopped a second 9/11 attack."

"We fell in love" Ty said looking at Laney.

"And we are all very happy together," Freddie added looking at Nick.

So they're a couple too.

I thought what they had been through was bad but it looked as if they were very happy and hopefully within the next couple of days we would really be able to get to know eachother.

**Ta-da. You happy? I finally updated when I got some reviews…sorry I kind of forgot about this story…oh and sorry about all the cussing but I think it is something Laney's character would do, that's just how I see it if you want to edit it in your head be my guest, Let me know what you think about the teams history and how uhh close they are and any ideas you have for the story!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Maxys momma**


	9. AN PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry I haven't been on fanfiction in such a long time, I have been slowly sinking in to the dark abyss of depression. I watched the strongest man that I ever knew, the man who raised me to be who I am, who always encouraged my writing and my love for horses as he went through the ups and downs of a battle with cancer. In the end it got to his brain and he lost a lot of his awareness, during radiation they didn't do chemo and when it was done they kept saying his platelet levels were to low, he wasn't eating and one morning they took him to the hospital to get some fluids and they ran some tests and found out that his liver was so far gone that there was no way to save him. It was the doctor's mistake, and he admitted it, they should have started the chemo right away, the cancer was in his spine, that's why his count was low. But, by then it was too late and we were lucky enough to have a week with him at home with hospice, the whole family came in from out of town and we spent all our time around him, talking to him. We slept on mattresses on the floor in the living room where his bed was, and my grandma slept on the couch so she could see him. He was really weak and wouldn't open his eyes unless you demanded he did but one day my mom was sitting my him and he opened his eyes and looked around and they were completely clear, my grandma came in and he stared at her for 20 minutes while she told him how much we all loved him, and we all talked to him, and then he just closed his eyes, and that was it. It was a lot to deal with especially after the Max in Maxysmomma had to be put down after quite a few injuries, when we got a good look at his teeth we found out he was ATLEAST 28 years old, weeks before we put him down he was showing attitude, jumping 3 foot and trying to buck me off. But the last thing my grandpa did for me was buy me a gorgeous appendix mare. She's a project horse and she needs a lot of work, but I love her and I am very happy grandpa convinced me she was the one.**

**I just read my stories and will try to get an update up very soon, any suggestions feel free to review or PM me, I also have some ideas for some other stories like a White Collar story where a mysterious girl shows up in Neal's apartment and it turns out she is Mozzie's sister who has been missing for the last 6 years and has now been returned because her kidnapper has bigger plans that involve getting the entire team together to pull a huge con off.**

**There is a few other things floating around my head, and different twists to that so message me, PM me, etc. **

**Love Ya'll**

**-Me**


End file.
